Ian's Quilava
Quilava is one of Ian's Pokémon. He was the third Pokémon to be caught in Johto, and his fifteenth Pokémon overall. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Cyndaquil, Cyndaquil was living in its cave, when Ian and Koji come to it in order to catch it. Koji and his Sandslash scare it off, but Ian and Chikorita befriend it. They help it escape from the cave, then allows Ian to catch it. Ian then uses it to battle Koji and Sandslash, winning. It has a hard time getting its flames up to use fire attacks. In Vs. Yanma, Ian uses Cyndaquil as his secret weapon against Bugsy. However, due to being unable to get its flames up, it was defeated by his Scizor, causing Ian to lose the match. In Vs. Totodile, Ian and Chikorita helped Cyndaquil with special training, teaching it Rollout. They are attacked by a Totodile that came out of a mountain lake, and Cyndaquil is able to light its fire despite being wet. By the end of the episode, it had perfected lighting its flames on command. In Vs. Scizor, Cyndaquil is used as Ian's final choice against Bugsy, going up against Scizor again. The battle goes similar to before, as Cyndaquil doesn't light its flame, causing the others to think it still couldn't. However, when Scizor's movements slowed down, it unleashed a devastating Flamethrower, defeating Scizor and winning Ian the match. In Vs. Miltank, it battled Whitney's Teddiursa, and defeated it with a quick Flamethrower, revealing it could light its flames in an instant. It then battles Miltank, falling for its Attract attack, revealing it to be Male. He is then defeated. In Vs. Tauros, Cyndaquil assisted Chikorita and Heracross in fighting several controlled Miltank, though the three are easily overwhelmed. In Vs. Lugia 1, Cyndaquil plays in the sand with the other Pokémon. In Vs. Lugia 2, Cyndaquil assists in escaping inside the Team Rocket underwater base, revealing it has learned Smokescreen and Flame Wheel. It battles Professor Namba's Electabuzz, but is overwhelmed by its Rage power. In Vs. Steelix, Cyndaquil battled against Jasmine's Forretress. The two are even at first, but one well placed Flamethrower wins the battle for him. He is then defeated by Jasmine's Steelix, taken out in one shot. In Vs. Nidorino, Cyndaquil helped thaw a frozen Sunkern and Dunsparce. It later assisted in battling the aggressive Nidorino. In Vs. Articuno, Cyndaquil battled Articuno. It is defeated in one blow. In Vs. Espeon, he battled against Sakura's Espeon. It being a good battle, Cyndaquil wins, claiming Ian victory over the Kimono Girls. In Vs. Muk, Cyndaquil is chosen to fight against Petrel's Muk. However, Muk overpowers him, and he is defeated. In Vs. Red Gyarados, Cyndaquil helps Ian avoid Ariana, and fights against Namba's Electabuzz. He is defeated with ease by Archer's Crobat. In Vs. Swinub, Cyndaquil helped free Pryce's Piloswine from the ice it was frozen in. In Vs. Piloswine, Cyndaquil was chosen to battle Pryce's Piloswine. The battle was extremely difficult, Piloswine being stronger than Cyndaquil and able to break all of his attacks. Right before Cyndaquil fell defeated, Pryce withdrew from the match, making Ian the victor. In Vs. Weezing, Cyndaquil helps to rescue the stolen starter Pokémon from Professor Elm's lab. It also revealed to have learned Double Kick. In Vs. Mewtwo 2, Cyndaquil battled Giovanni and Mewtwo along with all of Ian's other Pokémon. Cyndaquil helped Delibird create a mist, before Delibird Flings Cyndaquil to speed up his Rollout. Cyndaquil is blasted back, and goes down with the others. He uses a Flamethrower to distract Mewtwo in their final attack. In Vs. Meganium, Cyndaquil was chosen to battle Vincent's Magneton. However, it was too strong of an opponent, Cyndaquil being defeated without landing a single blow. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Aron and Beldum, Cyndaquil is left at Professor Oak's lab, shown in a flashback. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Cyndaquil makes a cameo while greeting Ian. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Sealeo, Cyndaquil is brought back into Ian's rotation to start training for the Lily of the Valley Conference. He is chosen to train against Dawn's Spheal, him overpowering it at first. The two both evolve into Quilava and Sealeo respectively. The battle is interrupted when Sealeo runs off after being inadvertently insulted by Dawn. Quilava helps find Sealeo and the battle resumes, ending in Quilava's defeat. In Vs. Gabite and Vaporeon, Quilava has a sparring match against Kenny's Electivire. He shows off his new Burn Up attack, which injures Electivire and leaves Quilava exhausted. The match is called off after this. In Vs. Electivire and Steelix, Quilava had a sparring match with Dawn's Rapidash, which went unfinished. The two later teamed up in a tag battle against Kenny's Electivire and Jasmine's Steelix. Quilava used his attacks to activate Rapidash's Flash Fire, powering it up. He used Burn Up to defeat Steelix and injure Electivire. Following this, he couldn't use Burn Up again, and his Fire attacks were weakened. In Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle, Quilava used Burn Up to destroy Team Rocket's mecha. After this he survived a hit from Hydro Cannon, then was later defeated by Ice Beam. Ian noticed the type match ups being inconsistent with Fire types. In Vs. Liepard, Quilava was Ian's second choice against Hugh's Leavanny. Quilava struggled at first, as his close range fighting style was countered by Leavanny's long range attacks and Protect. Quilava eventually gets around Protect and wins with Burn Up. He battled Flygon next, taking less damage from Earthquake. Ian reveals the truth of Burn Up, where it removes Quilava's Fire type after usage. Quilava battles Flygon for a bit afterwards before being defeated. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Quilava makes a cameo. Known Moves Trivia * Quilava was the first of Ian's Pokémon to have its Gender revealed without the use of Gender Differences. * Quilava competed in 4 gym battles. * Quilava is the Pokémon of Ian's to currently take the longest to evolve, taking exactly 300 episodes. ** It wasn't in Ian's party for a majority of this time, however. * Currently, Quilava is Ian's only Fire type starter Pokémon that does not have Blaze confirmed as its ability. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon